Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede
è il primo episodio della Seconda stagione di Lost, e il 26esimo dell'intera serie. Dopo essere riusciti ad aprire la botola Locke e Kate, incuranti degli avvertimenti di Jack, decidono di entrare per esplorarla. Shannon, nel frattempo, ha una visione inspiegabile in mezzo alla giungla. Trama Flashback Una mattina presto all'Ospedale St. Sebastian arrivano due vittime di un incidente d'auto. Una di queste, una donna, ha il piantone di uno sterzo conficcato nel petto. Jack entra in sala operatoria, chiede allo staff paramedico di far venire suo padre e si mobilita immediatamente per affrontare l'emergenza. Un paramedico lo informa che l'auto della donna ha forato ed ha scavalcato il guardrail andando a collidere con un SUV guidato da un uomo. Mentre Jack chiede dove sia l'altro uomo coinvolto nell'incidente questi viene trasportato in sala operatoria da un secondo inserviente paramedico: il suo nome è Adam Rutherford ed ha un trauma toracico. Jack, coadiuvato da alcuni colleghi, comincia l'intervento sulla donna: pochi secondi più tardi l’uomo muore per complicazioni. La donna è invece prontamente messa fuori pericolo di morte e sussurra qualcosa di incomprensibile: quando un paramedico domanda cosa la donna abbia farfugliato Jack dice che la donna ha detto che vuole ballare alle sue nozze. Jack abbandona poi la sala operatoria mentre, con un filo di voce, la donna ripete la sua supplica. Più tardi lo stesso giorno Jack passa a trovare la donna, il cui nome è Sarah, che è ora cosciente. La donna gli domanda cosa sia successo all'altro uomo che guidava il SUV e Jack la informa che purtroppo l’uomo è morto. Sarah scoppia allora a piangere; la donna chiede poi a Jack se sia normale che lei non abbia sensibilità nelle gambe e questi freddamente la mette al corrente della diagnosi che ha fatto sul suo caso ed aggiunge che ci sono pochissime possibilità che lei possa tornare a camminare. Christian entra in quel momento nella stanza e li interrompe chiedendo al figlio due parole in privato. Una volta in corridoio l’uomo consiglia a Jack di offrire ai pazienti una speranza maggiore per la loro guarigione: anche se al 99% le cose non finiranno bene, le persone sono molto più disposte ad aggrapparsi a quell'1% di speranza di guarire. Jack controbatte che non vuole dare false speranze ai suoi pazienti, ma Christian conclude che almeno in quel modo darà loro una speranza. Jack parla con il fidanzato di Sarah, Kevin: i due discutono del futuro della donna. Kevin chiede al dottore se lui e Sarah potranno ancora fare l'amore in futuro; Jack controbatte che c'è la possibilità che Sarah debba essere assistita per il resto della sua vita. Kevin dapprima non capisce cosa quella frase significhi, poi rimane interdetto e pensieroso. Più tardi Jack, ancora scosso dal dialogo avuto con il giovane, è pronto per operare di nuovo Sarah, in modo da tentare di sistemare la sua colonna vertebrale e da consentirle di camminare di nuovo. Sarah gli chiede di avvicinarsi e gli dice che non importa, che tanto lei sa che non potrà mai più ballare e che andrà al suo matrimonio su una sedia a rotelle. Jack resta molto colpito dalla frase della donna e le promette, tra lo stupore degli altri medici, che la guarirà. Quella sera Jack sta facendo jogging, un “tour de stade”, all'interno di uno stadio quando nota un altro uomo che sta correndo sulla scalinata accanto alla sua. Jack, preso dallo spirito di competizione, comincia a correre velocemente su per la scalinata ma inavvertitamente mette un piede in fallo e prende una storta ad una caviglia. L'altro uomo poco dopo raggiunge Jack, lo soccorre e si presenta: il suo nome è Desmond e si sta allenando per una corsa intorno al mondo. Dopo aver dato un'occhiata alla caviglia di Jack, Desmond gli dice che lui è quasi un dottore. Jack lo prende in simpatia e gli confida che lui sta sfogandosi in quel modo perché ha fatto una promessa che non potrà mantenere ad una donna. Desmond chiede a Jack se non sia minimamente possibile riuscire a salvare la donna ed il medicorisponde che dovrebbe accadere un miracolo; Desmond si dimostra possibilista su quell’eventualità. Poi i due si salutano e si separano. Il mattino seguente Jack è seduto accanto al letto di Sarah. La donna si sveglia e chiede al medico se sia ancora viva o meno. Dopo una breve chiacchierata Jack si commuove e confessa a Sarah che purtroppo non è stato in grado di salvarla. Sarah scoppia in lacrime e chiede al dottore se stia forse scherzando. Quando Jack le risponde che purtroppo non sta scherzando lei gli domanda allora come sia possibile che riesca a muovere le dita dei piedi. Jack, incredulo, si avvicina ai piedi della ragazza e constata che effettivamente lei riesce a muoverne le dita: in preda ad una grande emozione e commozione Jack comincia quindi a provare i riflessi della donna e Sarah sorride felice. Sull'isola Il "beep" di un timer che proviene da un computer acceso risuona nel silenzio. Un uomo si alza da una cuccetta, digita sulla tastiera del computer alcuni numeri e preme il tasto EXECUTE: il suono cessa e si sente un rumore di palette di plastica che girano. L'uomo accende un giradischi e mette su un disco con una canzone, si veste, fa ginnastica, una doccia, la colazione e lava i piatti. La ripresa si muove nelle stanze che lo circondano e mostra come esse contengano un assortimento di oggetti che richiama molto il modernismo degli anni '70. Dopo alcuni minuti, l'uomo si avvicina ad un armadietto, raccoglie una siringa a pistola ed un flacone e si inietta il suo contenuto in un braccio. Di colpo e senza il minimo preavviso, però, la sua routine è interrotta da un'esplosione. L'uomo si veste rapidamente, si arma da una rastrelliera ed, usando un sistema di sicurezza costituito da una serie di specchi orientabili, esplora il complesso in cui si trova alla ricerca del responsabile dell'esplosione. Dopo una serie di regolazioni l'uomo riesce a guardare su per un profondissimo pozzo ed osserva stupefatto le facce di Jack e Locke che scrutano giù nella botola ormai aperta. e Jack si sporgono a guardare dentro la botola]] Hurley, in superficie, sta ripetendo incessantemente la sequenza dei numeri: Kate gli si avvicina e gli chiede se vada tutto bene. La ragazza raggiunge poi Locke e Jack, all'imbocco della botola, e si sporge insieme a loro per vedere al suo interno. Jack esprime delle riserve sul fatto di scendere ora nel passaggio: il loro obiettivo era quello di trovare un posto dove nascondersi ma l'idea, vista la scala molto ripida, è chiaramente impraticabile. Locke però sembra non ascoltarlo ed è molto interessato alla scoperta appena fatta: insieme a Kate fa una stima della profondità del pozzo e formula un piano per calarsi al suo interno usando i cavi della fusoliera come imbracatura. Jack, con l'approvazione di un ancora sconvolto Hurley, fa notare che dovrebbero aspettare il sorgere del sole prima di fare qualunque cosa: i loro compagni alle grotte, infatti, aspettano loro notizie. Locke non sembra essere della stessa idea ma acconsente alla proposta di Jack di tornare ad avvisare gli altri naufraghi della loro scoperta. Alle grotte, intanto, Charlie cerca di tranquillizzare tutti i compagni affermando che non esiste alcun fumo nero, che non arriverà nessuno ad assalirli e che tutto è frutto di un'invenzione della francese ormai impazzita. Nel frattempo Shannon si mette alla ricerca di Vincent, scappato nella giungla: Sayid decide di accompagnarla. ]] Intanto, alla botola, Hurley domanda a Locke perché non lo abbia ascoltato ed abbia fatto saltare l'ingresso del bunker nonostante lui gli avesse gridato di non farlo: Locke risponde che era eccitato, voleva vedere cosa la botola contenesse e nulla lo avrebbe fermato a quel punto, anche vista tutta la fatica che avevano fatto per recuperare la dinamite; Jack ironizza sul destino invocato spesso da Locke. Kate interrompe la discussione fra i due e li chiama a vedere il coperchio della botola: su di esso si legge la parola Quarantena. Dopo essersi addentrati un po' nel folto degli alberi Shannon e Sayid ritrovano il cane che però scappa di nuovo senza dar loro la possibilità di afferrarlo: i due allora si dividono per cercare di raggiungerlo e circondarlo. Mentre Shannon avanza alla ricerca di Vincent avverte dei sussurri nella giungla. In quell'istante, poco distante, la ragazza sbigottita vede Walt gocciolante: il ragazzo le sussurra qualcosa di incomprensibile. Poco dopo, quando Sayid trova Shannon, la ragazza è a terra, sconvolta per la visione che ha avuto: Walt è scomparso. Sulla via di ritorno alle grotte, Kate e Locke discutono sulla botola e sull'episodio del fumo nero che ha tentato di rapire John: l’uomo afferma che forse tutti loro lo credono pazzo perché ha insistito tanto per aprire la botola, ma se anche lei ha visto la colonna di fumo nero, allora lui non è l’unico ad essere pazzo. Pochi passi più avanti Jack chiede a Hurley di raccontargli la storia dei numeri scritti sull'esterno della botola e del perché lui abbia gridato a Locke di non aprirla: Hurley racconta a Jack la storia dei numeri, di come lui li abbia giocati alla lotteria ed abbia vinto e di come da quel momento in poi sia stato colpito per causa loro da una serie di disgrazie. Jack non appare molto convinto e sembra essere soprattutto colpito dall'aver scoperto che Hurley era stato in un manicomio. Hugo è invece deluso del fatto che anche Jack non creda alla storia della maledizione e lo accusa di essere poco portato a sostenere un paziente. ]] Alle grotte, intanto, Shannon racconta ai suoi compagni di aver sentito dei sussurri nella foresta e di aver visto Walt: questo particolare suscita in tutti la paura che sia successo qualcosa alla zattera; Sayid però, che non ha visto niente, nega l'accaduto cercando di tranquillizzare tutti. Poco dopo Jack arriva alle grotte e, quale leader del gruppo, spiega quanto è successo: la morte di Arzt, la botola scoperta da John e la sua apertura. Il medico commenta che sarà impossibile scendervi finché non sarà giorno e promette al gruppo che tutto andrà bene finché resteranno tutti uniti. Non appena Jack finisce il suo discorso, Locke appare alle sue spalle con una corda e lo informa che sta andando alla botola per scendervi dentro: non ha infatti intenzione di aspettare fino al giorno seguente. A nulla valgono le proteste di Jack: John ormai ha deciso. Kate parla con Jack, lo ringrazia per le parole che ha detto al gruppo e lo informa che raggiungerà Locke alla botola perché vuole dargli una mano e non se la sente di lasciarlo solo. all'interno del bunker]] Giunta alla botola, Kate trova Locke che ha già fissato la corda ad un albero e che la sta aspettando. Con il suo aiuto Kate si imbraga e comincia quindi a farsi calare nel tunnel dentro alla botola. Ad un tratto, mentre Locke sta calando Kate nel pozzo, l'albero a cui l’uomo aveva legato la corda si spacca e John perde le presa sulla corda: fortunatamente l’uomo riesce ad afferrarla di nuovo al volo prima che sia troppo tardi. Kate, che durante la caduta ha perso la torcia, avverte in quel momento la presenza di qualcuno in fondo al pozzo e, mentre un'abbagliante luce si accende all'interno della botola, la corda viene strappata via con violenza dalle mani di Locke; Kate grida e scompare misteriosamente. Alle grotte, intanto, Jack si arma di pistola ed informa Hurley che sta tornando alla botola ad aiutare Kate e Locke. Arrivato lì, però, non trova nessuno ed anche quando prova a chiamarli non riceve alcuna risposta: Jack decide quindi di calarsi anche lui all'interno del tunnel. esplora l'interno della botola]] Arrivato sul fondo del pozzo Jack accende la torcia e comincia ad inoltrarsi nel misterioso corridoio di quello che sembra essere un bunker. Durante l’esplorazione passa vicino ad uno strano murales dipinto sulla parete; poi, poco oltre, scopre una porta nel muro rinforzata con delle travi e con del cemento: la chiave della valigetta Halliburton che l’uomo porta appesa al collo sembra essere attratta da qualcosa oltre quella porta. mentre punta una pistola verso Locke]] Proseguendo nel cunicolo di stanze Jack viene d’un tratto sorpreso da un fortissima luce e da una musica a volume altissimo proprio mentre entra in quella che sembra essere una cupola geodetica sotterranea che contiene una serie di computer di varie epoche, incluso un "Apple II+": il prompt del computer lampeggia. Quando Jack vi si avvicina al PC e tenta di usarlo sulla soglia della porta alle sue spalle appare Locke che gli dice di non toccare quel computer. Jack alza la pistola, gliela punta contro e domanda all’uomo dove sia Kate. Quando Locke non risponde Jack si accorge che l'uomo ha una pistola puntata alla testa impugnata da qualcuno che resta nascosto dietro un angolo del muro. Locke intima a Jack di posare a terra l'arma: il dottore vorrebbe prima sapere che fine abbia fatto Kate ma l'uomo dietro l’angolo minaccia che sparerà a Locke se Jack non si arrenderà e non getterà la sua arma. Questi, sprezzante, rifiuta assolutamente e deride ancora una volta Locke riguardo al fatto che il destino abbia voluto anche quanto sta accadendo. L'uomo con la pistola si sposta allora da dietro l'angolo che lo nascondeva e Jack lo riconosce come Desmond, l'uomo che aveva incontrato anni prima allo stadio in cui andava a fare jogging. Incredulo e stupefatto Jack si rivolge a Desmond ed esclama: “Tu???”. =Curiosità= Generale * Le parole dette da Walt a Shannon sono Premere il pulsante... non premere il pulsante, male. * Durante la scena di apertura, Jack e Locke possono essere visti nelle lenti dei telescopi e nel riflesso dello specchio prima che la telecamera giunga su di loro. * Mentre Jack osserva stupito la stanza dei computer del bunker possiamo sentire la voce di Kate che lo chiama, ma Jack non la sente a causa del volume altissimo della musica (la conferma di ciò arriva nell'episodio ). * Quando Jack avanza nel corridoio all'interno del bunker nota delle scarpe in terra, nell'episodio si scoprirà il possessore: sono di Locke che se le è tolte per poter procedere senza farsi sentire. * Quando Desmond spara un colpo di pistola per far capire a Jack che sta facendo sul serio, il proiettile va vicinissimo al condotto di areazione dove è nascosta Kate (come scopriremo sempre nell'episodio ). * Adam Rutherford, il conducente del SUV, che colpì l'auto di Sarah Shephard, è in realtà il padre di Shannon, come verrà poi mostrato in "Abbandono". * Questo è il secondo episodio incentrato su Jack (assieme a Sarah) nel quale uno dei genitori di Shannon viene ucciso. In "Non nuocere" Boone muore sull'isola, in questo episodio Adam Rutherford muore nel flashback. Note di produzione * Michael, Jin e Sawyer non compaiono in questo episodio. * Sono stati utilizzati quattro set per girare le riprese nel bunker. * Questo è l'unico episodio di inizio stagione della serie in cui non compare Sawyer. * In questo episodio Michelle Rodriguez si unisce al cast diventando membro regolare come Ana Lucia Cortez. * Questa puntata segna la prima apparizione di Desmond David Hume. * In questa stagione il nome di Malcolm David Kelley viene reinserito nei titoli di testa per le sue comparse come Walter "Walt" Lloyd. * Il murales è stato creato dal regista Jack Bender. Errori * Nella scena di apertura la scenografia del Cigno è un po' diversa rispetto alle successive apparizioni. Queste differenze sono, ad esempio, il computer accanto al letto, il tipo ed il posizionamento delle lampade, il giradischi, la disposizione dei vinili e la relativa pulizia delle stanze in cui abitava. Queste discrepanze hanno portato alcuni fans a concludere che c'erano 2 sequenze temporali separate. In realtà i produttori hanno semplicemente deciso di modificare la stazione tra la sua prima comparsa e quelle successive. * All'inizio di questo episodio Desmond digita lo spazio tra i numeri usando la barra spaziatrice, ma, nell'episodio successivo, quando detta i numeri a Locke, non vengono usati (il computer li inserisce automaticamente). * Quando Charlie sta dicendo ad alcuni sopravvissuti che nessuno sta venendo a prenderli, uno di essi guarda brevemente in camera. * Quando Kate si prepara a scendere dal portellone, scende sul primo gradino con entrambi i piedi. Quando l'inquadratura cambia e va all'interno della botola lei A) non ha ancora fatto un passo col suo piede sinistro e B) passa al gradino successivo con il piede sinistro. * Nella scena all'ospedale nella quale Sarah si sveglia e parla con Jack, è visibile un orologio da parete. La lancetta dei secondi non si muove, fermando l'orologio alle 6:12 e 17 secondi. * Quando Jack e Locke guardano all'interno della botola, questa è due volte più larga rispetto alla stessa nell'episodio . * Sono mostrate due diverse versioni del coperchio della stessa botola in quanto il carattere della scritta QUARANTINE varia. * Gli oggetti posti su un mobile del bunker, tra cui il giradischi, sono in una posizione differente in due diverse scene. Tematiche ricorrenti * Il siero che s'inietta Desmond e la scritta Quarantena sulla botola sono un riferimento alla malattia di cui si era parlato già nella prima stagione. * L'esistenza di un forte campo elettromagnetico viene introdotta per la prima volta in questo episodio, quando la chiave che Jack ha al collo viene attratta da una parete. * L'episodio inizia con un primo piano dell'occhio di uno sconosciuto (che si capirà dopo essere Desmond). * L'etichetta del vaccino che Desmond si inietta recita: "CR 4-81516-23 42". * Il guidatore del SUV, che muore nell'incidente con Sarah, era il padre di Shannon: Adam Rutherford. * Shannon vede Walt grondante nella giungla, parlarle al contrario. * Hurley dice a Jack di pensare che i numeri siano maledetti e gli confessa che una volta è stato ricoverato in una clinica psichiatrica. * Prima che Kate lasci Jack per raggiungere Locke alla botola dice: "Vivere insieme o morire da soli". * Jack dice a Sarah che la sua schiena è spezzata, proprio come quella di Locke prima che l’uomo arrivi sull'Isola. * Jack e Desmond si erano allenati nello stesso stadio e si ritrovano nel bunker. * Desmond, mentre cura la caviglia di Jack, afferma che lui è quasi un dottore; Jack ribatte che è una coincidenza visto che lo è anche lui. * Alcuni dei numeri appaiono sul murales all'interno della botola. * Jack tenta di salvare Sarah, ma anche se crede di aver fallito, in un qualche modo lei miracolosamente guarisce. (salvezza) * Quando Desmond è nascosto dietro la parete rimane visibile solo un suo occhio. * Jack prende in giro Locke dicendogli che era loro destino aprire la Botola. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Quando Desmond corre sulla cyclette il contachilometri segna 16. (Numeri) * La canzone Make your own kind of music dura un minuto e otto secondi (1:08), prima che il giradischi venga interrotto dall'esplosione. (Numeri) * Adam Rutherford viene dichiarato morto alle 8:15. (Numeri) * La stima della lunghezza del tunnel della botola fatta da Locke è 15 metri. (Numeri) * Jack menziona che ci sono ancora 4 pistole per difendersi dall'arrivo degli Altri (1 con il gruppo dei sopravvissuti sulla zattera). (Numeri) * I numeri (nella loro somma, 108) sono visibili nel Murales. (Numeri) * La testa della doccia nel Cigno ha 42 buchi. (Numeri) * All'inizio dell'ultimo flashback Jack è seduto accanto ad una macchina col numero 8. (Numeri) * Il matrimonio tra Kevin e Sarah avrebbe dovuto essere 8 mesi dopo l'incidente occorso a Sarah. (Numeri) * Quando Kate scende nella botola comincia a contare fino a cinque, per combattere la paura, ma cessa il conteggio a 4. (Numeri) Riferimenti culturali * Becker: Hurley dice a Jack di essere scarso nel sostegno al paziente ("bedside manner" in inglese). Jorge Garcia, l'attore che interpreta Hurley, ha fatto parte di questa serie TV che narra le vicende di un dottore scortese e cinico. Lo slogan di questo show era "His bedside manner is no manners at all" (il suo sostegno al paziente non è il sostegno di tutti). * Il Signore delle Mosche: in questo libro di William Golding, il personaggio Ralph è il ritratto della logica e della razionalità, mentre Jack Merridew è il ritratto della superstizione e fantasia. Questo dualismo, che ricorre spesso in Lost, può essere visto in questo episodio in duplice chiave di lettura: ** Jack può essere paragonato a Ralph in quanto entrambi uomini di scienza, mentre Locke e Jack Merridew sono gli uomini di fede. ** Ralph e Jack Merridew sono entrambe le due metà di Jack che da uomo di scienza diventa uomo di fede. * Make your own kind of music: questa canzone di "Mama" Cass Elliot viene messa nel giradischi quando Desmond comincia la sua giornata nel bunker. Tecniche di narrazione * In apertura l'episodio fa credere che gli eventi mostrati (Desmond nella botola) fossero accaduti in passato, o comunque fuori dall'Isola; questo fino al momento dell'esplosione. * La prima scena del flashback, nel pronto soccorso, è ripresa con la telecamera a spalla, per comunicare il senso d'emergenza. * Quando Walt appare a Shannon nella giungla, questi le parla al contrario. * Fuori dall'isola Christian dice a Jack di provare a dare un po' più di speranza. Sull'isola, alle grotte, Jack fa un discorso ai superstiti dando loro speranza. * Alla fine della loro conversazione Desmond dice: "Auguri fratello, ad un'altra vita". * L'episodio finisce con un uomo che tiene in ostaggio Locke nella botola. Jack riconosce l'uomo. * Kate ricorda a Jack che Locke potrebbe rompersi la schiena se cadesse nella botola. Jack è un chirurgo della colonna vertebrale. * Locke rappresenta il volere del pubblico che brama di entrare nella botola, mentre Jack si preoccupa dell'arrivo degli Altri, ma l'interesse degli spettatori per questi ultimi è diminuito dato che sono entrati in azione in alto mare. ** Anche per questo gli autori hanno deciso di basare il flashback sulla storia di Jack, per non far passare lui e le sue ragioni in secondo piano. *** Hurley, invece, ripete la storia dei numeri maledetti contribuendo a riassumere tutti gli eventi salienti della passata stagione per permettere di seguire la serie anche a chi non ha visto i primi episodi; in questo caso il pubblico è Jack, che ascolta. * Jack dice a Sarah che non è riuscito a completare il tour de stade poiché si è slogato una caviglia, lei gli risponde che è stata una sfortuna. Tutto questo avviene poco prima che Jack le dica, erroneamente, che non potrà più camminare. * Jack dà una speranza a Sarah dicendo che la guarirà; sull'Isola dà una speranza a tutto il gruppo dicendo che andrà tutto bene. Analisi della trama * Jack afferma la sua leadership di guida dei sopravvissuti quando torna dalla botola e dice loro che andrà tutto bene. * La rivalità fra John e Jack continua quando il primo decide di scendere comunque nella botola nonostante il disaccordo del secondo. * Locke entra nella botola per esplorarla seguito poco dopo da Jack. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Hurley racconta a Jack come vinse alla lotteria. (Numeri (episodio)) * Hurley inoltre menziona a Jack che la sua attività è stata colpita da un meteorite. Questo fatto verrà mostrato più avanti. (Tricia Tanaka è morta) * Viene mostrata l'operazione di Sarah eseguita da Jack. (Non nuocere) * La detonazione della dinamite sul portellone della botola viene mostrata dalla prospettiva di Desmond. (Esodo, seconda parte) * La frase detta da Sarah "Voglio ballare alle mie nozze" è la stessa che lei menziona al suo matrimonio con Jack. (Non nuocere) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Prima di scendere nella botola, Kate vince la sua paura contando fino a 5. (Pilota, prima parte) Domande senza risposta * Come Walt appare a Shannon? Categoria:Episodi della seconda stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Jack